Forum:Chatmod requests/iloveferbmorethenyou16
Requesting chatmod rights When requesting chatmod rights, please fill out the following information: * Be active for at least 60 days: yes * Have at least 100 edits (see ), with more than 50% for wiki-building: yes (~60% are outside of User talk and blog comments) * Have a history of fighting vandalism: yes (only a couple instances, but they qualify) * Must have no history of vandalism: yes Why I am requesting chatmod rights: I believe that this wiki needs a chat mod in the mornings. I am very trustworthy with this responsibility. i have been on the wiki since january 2012. and i currently have slightly over 100 edits. mostly between spelling and suggestions on talk pages including where i tell a chat mod or someone of the like about a problem on chat, which typically results in a block of the offensive user. i think that counts as fighting vandalism. oi ahve been banned for being "underage" whena user left a message about it on someone's talk page, but they were lying. i spend mos tof my time on chat, and have been interested in becoming a chat mod for awhile, so i read the rule, which all seem pretty reasonable. Iloveferbmorethenyou16 16:54, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Voting When voting for the person who made the rights request, cast your vote here as Support or Oppose and sign your name with ~~~~. Please use a number list (#) when casting your vote. Support # I Support Iloveferbmorethenyou16 for chat mod because she got rid of a troller named Oona13 last night(Or at least it was night where I live) Blame It On The Beat, don't blame it on me! 19:17, April 11, 2012 (UTC)Buunak 18:11, April 7, 2012 (GMT) # I support Iloveferbmorethenyou16 being a chatmod. My reason is because she is not rude, she has a lot of edits, and she always picks up on the troublemakers in chat right away. She even picked up on vandalism a few days ago. Can't get any more clear than that! I Am A Superstar!! : ) 19:57, April 7, 2012 (UTC) # She should be a chatmod because she caught vandalism when no other chat mod was around. She can be a big help to Wikia. Candace Johnson 1212 20:05, April 7, 2012 (UTC) # What the others said. Phineas loves Isabella 23:14, April 7, 2012 (UTC) # I think she could make a good mod. She catches vandalism and has a quick way to handle the problems.ShootingStar29 12:40, April 8, 2012 (UTC)ShootingStar29 # I support Ilove; she is a good fan and expends lots of days here; she is also very responsable. PAC Cambio y corto! 12:56, April 8, 2012 (UTC) # I support her too. I think everyone else already said the reason. She is good with the chat, I agree that she makes a good chatmod. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 13:08, April 8, 2012 (UTC) # I support her also! She is very nice and fun to talk too! She has never been rude to anyone on chat, and I am pretty sure that she will take the job very seriously. Now, I pronounce, me Phinabella-Ferbessa 15:04, April 8, 2012 (UTC)Phinabella-Ferbessa as a official supporter for ILFMTY !! ( (UTC)Iloveferbmorethanyou ) # I support her because of all of the reasons above, and shes frequently in the chat room.Kuha 17:03, April 8, 2012 (UTC) # I support her because she stands up when a person teased her in the chat. Im Lindana and I wanna have fun! 17:25, April 8, 2012 (UTC) # I support Ilove,becuz she is nice to talk with :) ParaphineasTalk ⓅⒶⓇⒶⓂⓄⓇⒺ It Never Ends ▐▐▐ 13:16,4/9/2012 13:16, April 9, 2012 (UTC) # I'll support Iloveferbmorethenyou16. She seems nice. Aurablase10000 00:38, April 10, 2012 (UTC) # i support iloveferb because she is never rude and she is an excellent person to talk to about ANYTHING. She also knows who the trouble makers are. She won't vandalize. KarliFries94 18:48, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Oppose # We don't need anymore chat mods. # Sorry, but I'm opposing this. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 15:10, April 8, 2012 (UTC) # I'm leaning oppose for now, only for the more chatmods thing, but I'm the only one on as of late 99% of the time. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 16:32, April 8, 2012 (UTC) # The user has not reverted any edits. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 21:35, April 8, 2012 (UTC) # Sorry, but I don't think we need anymore chatmods right now. Kwoo4427 # She's too easy to troll. I think chatmods should be at least a bit harder to troll, and if necessary, have the ability to troll back. I have a feeling she'd go crazy with the banhammer. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:00, April 9, 2012 (UTC) # We don't need more chatmods. 03:34, April 9, 2012 (UTC) # Being nice doesnt mean that she'll make a good chat mod... -Big Mitch 00:53, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Result Voting was completed after one week on April 14, 2012. The result was 13 supporting votes and 8 opposing votes. Chatmod rights will be granted. Category:Chatmod requests - completed